The evolution of the computer has led to the technologically natural progression of making computers, and accessories for computers, smaller and more compact while making them more powerful and more versatile. This evolution has also led to the popularity enjoyed by any number of commercially available lap top computers and their accessories. And today's lap top computers enjoy most, if not all, of the features that their desk top counterparts possess. They can even communicate with other computers and data banks via accessory modem devices known as PCMCIA cards. The PCMCIA card is the hardware interface between the computer and the telephone line through which the computer and its user communicates.
Most current models of lap top computers have dual card slots built into them for receiving PCMCIA cards. In the experience of this inventor, however, the PCMCIA card is in a very precarious position when the lap top computer is used as intended. That is, the PCMCIA card typically slides into a slot which is situated to one side (typically to the user's left) of the main body of the lap top computer. Although the body of the PCMCIA card slides well into and is protected by the main body of the computer, the PCMCIA card's connector, which is most usually external of the lap top computer's main body, is quite vulnerable to damage. In this inventor's experience, the PCMCIA connector may be damaged or broken off altogether by the user's unintentional josttling of the lap top computer.